


The Yankee Candle magic.

by Chookers38



Series: Hook's Coven Adventures [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hook's Coven, Humor, Yankee Candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38
Summary: What happens when the Hook's Coven try to figure out yankee candle magic.
Series: Hook's Coven Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Yankee Candle magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt gaved by a noni. It dirrectly inspired me to write something a little longer than just give teh reaction of each Hooks one by one. Big thanks to artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme) for the quick beta-ing :D

Even though she was a perfectly grown adult, Rogers always had to clean after Alice. Because, even if he loves her with all his heart, and just as he loves Margot as his own daughter, it was his apartment, where he spends most of his time. And so it was important to him to live in some semblance of clean space and not a constant mess. That rule included all the rooms under the roof. With a deep sigh, Rogers entered the spare room ready to clean the mess they had left this morning. They had jumped onto the first bus they could in order to catch the plane to the destination of their next vacation.

Armed with a trash bag, the detective set to work, whistling as he collected the trash from the floor. He folded the laundry, picked up some broken pieces of whatever object it was, making a mental note to repair it before his two girls came home. As he finished his tour, Rogers frowned, letting go of his bag so he could pick up the two glasses hidden under Alice’s desk. It was two medium candles, the reddish wax almost completely melted. Turning it in his hands, Rogers read the details written on the back of the container.

_“A luxurious retreat in front of a cozy hearth, warm with the aroma of cedarwood and sage.”_

Intrigued, Rogers put the candle back where it had been, left the room, and promptly went to do some research about the product. It was astounding the amount he could find about that particular candle on the internet. Apparently, people were crazy in love with it, and most of the websites were out of stock. Those with it in stock had their prices just as crazy as the customers, who appeared to be mostly women.

Later that day, Rogers explained his quite curious discovery to the rest of the Coven during they weekly family dinner, all Hooks being as stunned as him about the reactions the candle had on people.

“I don’t see the point of going mad for that thing. It’s a bloody candle with red wax!”

“Hook, you got it wrong, it’s the smell that is driving them mad! That’s quite different.”

“But seriously, how could people spend so many doublons on it? That is the problem, mates! Even if I had all my treasure here, I wouldn’t give a coin for something that futile.”

“I’m sure I could do much better with magic…”

“Can we have one here? Because that fragrance does sound interesting...”

“Rogers you should have brought it with you!”

“Hey! It’s not _mine_! I wasn’t even supposed to find it!”

“Bloody hell why did you even talk about it then?!?”

“Say that again and I’ll show you what I think!”

“Oh yeah? Well come on, mate! I’m ready whenever you are!”

“Could you please stop? You’re behaving like idiots.”

“Says the man who doesn't do anything when he’s in trouble!”

“Oi! You-”

“ENOUGH!”

Every Killian stopped their quarrels, balled fists still ready to punch at the first opportunity, and turned to look in Jones’ direction, the man from Storybrooke giving them all a hard look.

“Mates, I feel like I’m dealing with children here! Even the lad behaves himself more than you!” Jones shook his head, shocked by the scene in front of him. It was like watching his brother in law fighting over a toy with Lucy and one of the princess’s children.

“If you want that “_Yankee candle_” thing so badly, I’ll go find one with Emma!”

It wasn’t common for Jones to be so bossy so when he was, it put an end to the conversation. All the Hooks sank down on their chairs and quickly the evening carried on as it started, in a joyous and relaxed atmosphere.

\---

Back in his house, Jones waited until Emma was out of the shower to ask her about the famous candle, only to have her laugh at him. She tried to stop the giggles when his pout became too obvious.

“I’m sorry, babe. So, the candle, well-” and she was giggling all over again.

“Swan, it is bad form to mock a man like this!”

“I’m not, it’s just…” She inhaled deeply, her smile not quite leaving her face, before closing her eyes for several seconds. “Okay. So tell me again what you want to know?”

“Rogers told us about a Yankee Candle thing and I wanted to know where you could buy one…”

She had her lower lip stuck between teeth, her shoulders shaking, betraying her laughing fit despite her efforts to hide it.

“Swan, please…” he sighed. “I really don’t see what’s so funny about my request.”

“I mean, Yankee Candles? Are perfumed candles. But babe, you’re talking about THE Yankee candle!”

“Aye, and what? Do you have one in secret?” his cocky eyebrow was back as he stepped forward, pressing his front against hers, changing tactics in order to have her answer his question. Rogers had told that women loved the candle.

“Nope! Why have a candle when you have the real thing at your side?” she teased back before kissing him quickly.

“I, what? Swaaan!”

“I’m sorry, Killian, but I can’t help but picture you and Rogers around that candle.”

“Fine! You know what, I’ll ask someone else then!”

Annoyed by the constant teasing from Emma, Killian left her alone, motivated to find someone who would be able to tell him more about the candle and how to buy one without laughing at him. Why had he offered himself to acquire one of the bloody candles? It was a stupid idea. The previous attempt put aside, Killian walked down the road, crossing a few realms before he was in front of Henry’s door. He knew the lad would gladly help him. He definitely knew how to use the internet and at least he wouldn’t just laugh at him.

David was the one to open the door and Killian almost changed his mind. He knew if David was there it meant the rest of the Charmings were, but alas, Henry spotted him and invited him to enter.

“So, what brings you here?”

“Well lad, I’m in need of an explanation. Your mother isn’t able to give it to me so I was hoping you might be more useful, but don’t tell her that.

“Haha, of course, Killian. Well what is it?”

“I, well Rogers and a few colleagues of mine wanted to know more about the Yankee candle.”

“The Yankee candle?”

“Aye, apparently there’s a mythical one and-”

“Oh the mountain lodge?”

“Aye. So you heard about it too?” Killian passed a hand over his face, preparing himself for another round of mockery.

“Well, who hasn’t?” Henry said with a smile. He quickly realized Emma must have made fun of Killian about it and he stopped himself from doing the same. “So, what can I do to help you around that particular object?”

“Ah, well I was wondering how you could procure one?”

This time Henry couldn’t not react to the question, but thankfully for Killian the lad simply stared at him for a long minute.

“Alright, why does everyone keep doing that when I ask if I can buy one?” Killian whined.

“Okay, um, yes you can buy one via the internet, but umh, do you, do you know what the candle is? I mean, the legend of the candle?”

“Aye. I’ve heard of it. Rogers told us women were driven crazy by it and that it was way too expensive for a bloody red candle in my opinion.”

“Okay, so you definitely don’t have all the information here old man. Here, come with me I’ll show you what the legend is.”

Heading toward a small room, the two men sat in front of the computer while Henry loaded a post from internet for Killian to read. And it was very clear why everyone was laughing or appeared to be shocked when Killian asked them about the candle.

“_The Mountain Lodge candle, aka the Boyfriend Candle_.”

So that was why Emma had been laughing so much at the fact he and Rogers wanted to find out about candle. That was also why Henry had stared at him for so long and damn if he hadn’t seen Dave passing by the door frame looking at them in a strange way. The more Killian read the article, the more he felt his cheeks and ears burn with the crimson shade that was also spreading to his face. At least now everything was clear and damn Rogers who really didn’t elaborate as to what the bloody thing was. Still, one problem remained. Procuring himself the legendary object.

“Don’t worry about that, I got you covered!” Henry winked at Killian before browsing a few minutes more on the computer.

Then it was done. The candle would arrive the next Tuesday, leaving enough time for Killian to hide somewhere until his face was back to a normal color. And he still hasn't faced David or Emma. Bloody hell they wouldn’t leave him be for the rest of his days.

\---

One week later, all Hooks were gathered around the dinner table, each and every one of them excited to finally be able to see with their own eyes The famous candle. They hadn’t stopped talking about it since that day when Rogers had piqued their curiosity about it. The main question still remained the same. How could a bloody candle hold such magical power over people?

And today they will have their answers. Because today, the Yankee candle was in the hand of Jones who gently put it on the table for them to observe. And so far, the so called magical and mythical object wasn’t that special. It was a candle, as simple as it could be. A red wax poured into a small glass jar with a tiny label stuck on it where you could read the name.

“YANKEE CANDLE Mountain Lodge,” announced Deckhand Hook.

Everyone held their breath as if saying anything would trigger something. But nothing happened. They then put all their hands on the jar but again, no magical reaction was found.

“Perhaps it has a protection spell on it?” proposed Old Hook, looking at Dark Hook.

The Dark One nodded at him, closed his eyes and waved his hand around the jar. It shone for a brief second before the candle returned to its previous state.

“Well? Did it do something?” inquired Old Hook.

“I’m afraid not, mate. My magic didn’t sense anything. If that thing does have magical powers, it must be something other than ‘real magic’ because believe me, that thing is bloody void of any source of power.”

“Can we light it?” squeaked the lad excitedly, standing up on his chair so he could come nearer to the candle. KillyCat and Tiny Hook jumped up from their chairs as well to get a better look at the jar.

Dark Hook was about to flick his hand but Rogers grab it, shaking his head only to have Dark Hook roll his eyes.

“Fine. Light it up your way.”

With a smile, Rogers walked away and came back with a box of matches. He let the lad crack the small stick from the box before helping him to light the candle without burning himself. Once done, they all stared at the candle, expecting to see the flame turn red or for sparks to fly into the air. But the candle simply burned, its smell slowing wafting into the room. A few of them started to sniff the smell but again, they looked at each other and shrugged.

“Well, that’s quite disappointing,” said LJ finally, breaking the silence.

“More proof that what you find on the internet is just bollocks!” added Old Hook. He wasn’t an expert on the internet. He and LJ prefered the dusty books to the internet that the other Hooks seemed to like so much.

“No. There must be something that we are doing wrong!” Rogers countered. The internet wasn’t always the best thing, but how the hell could thousands of users lie?

“Well, perhaps we should try what Henry showed me on...tubler… or something like that.” Jones hadn’t told them about the article yet, but perhaps it was the key to finding the real magic.

“Tuber? What’s a tuber?” Tiny Hook said, completely lost.

“Not Tuber, it’s Tumblr, Jones,” corrected Rogers. “David and Emma are right, you’re really bad with internet old man!”

“Oi! Do I have to remind you which of us is older?”

“Good! Now can we focus back on that, Tumblr thing?” cut in Dark Hook, eager to know how the hell could such a benign thing have more power than him.

“Well, apparently, people are thinking about a mountain lodge, in the middle of nowhere, a bit like the picture here actually. And they said you have to, well to….”

“To what?”

“Umh… well I- it’s-” _Damn it._ Why didn't he thought about how to explain it to them first before simply spilling out everything he had read on the bloody internet?

“Why are you blushing Jones?”

“Oh I feel this is going to get interesting!”

“Why would you….Killian, don’t tell me it’s what I think it is?”

Both Killian and Rogers blushed. Rogers had guessed right thanks to the memory he had of his own research on the candle, and the fact that Tilly and Margot had used it. And also because he could see David and Emma still laughing and teasing Killian at the station.

“I- umh no. No it’s,it’s not that, Rogers…”

“Bloody hell just spit it out mate!” the others answered in chorus.

“Well you have to, to imagine.... yourself inside, alright? That's all. J-just picture you’re inside, and there’s a small open fire and that’s all!” Jones ended, waving his hand in front of him, trying to push the focus back on the bloody candle and not on his reaction.

“And that’s what made you two blush like teenagers?”

“Horny teenagers you mean!” sneered Dark Hook, too happy to see that Jones and Rogers attempted to hide their reaction.

“Hey! Stop that! The candle is going to melt completely and this would be all for nothing!”

After a few minutes, the silence was back. All Hooks had closed their eyes, picturing the said house. Slowly, reactions made their way on the coven.

On his side, Dark Hook couldn’t picture anything, his mind too focused on trying to understand how the magic worked, looking at the others from time to time, surprised to see some of them completely relaxed, if not sound asleep.

Old Hook being one of them, a lazy smile on his lips. He was definitely feeling like he was sitting close to the roaring fire, enveloped in plaid with a hot cocoa (with a dash of rum) with his Alice by his side, talking about nothing and everything.

L.J. had managed to relax completely at the idea of a warm and peaceful place for him alone but soon the cozy smell lulled him to sleep. Jones was definitely giggling while being in some light slumber, dreaming of being with his Swan inside their own mountain lodge, doing whatever enjoyable activities they wished.

The lad and Rogers started to laugh when TinyHook and KillyCat were caught in a sneezing cough, the smell becoming too strong for their small bodies.

And while they seemed to all enjoy the smell of the candle, Dark hook lifted an eyebrow at the small crimson shade spreading on Deckhand Hook’s cheeks and ears. The man was definitely enjoying whatever he was seeing. Coming closer, Dark Hook waited a moment before gently nudging the man who jumped awake.

“So...what did you see?”

“I- what? I…”

Dark Hook’s grin grew at his friend's reaction, knowing damn well what the man could have seen. And they both knew that the darker color on the deckhand cheeks made it clear.

“I...well, I saw the place and it was really cozy and relaxing and that’s it! It was just really pleasant to find some sort of calm for once.”

“Hum… if you say so.”

“I-I do.”

“Well I’m happy for you!”

“And, and you? Did you see something?”

“Nah, wasn’t that lucky! But I’m quite happy being here with you all so that’s okay.”

Nodding, Deckhand Hook looked at his hidden hand, toying with the hem of his shirt while Dark Hook patted his shoulder before chuckling and make his way to magically refill the candle.

Once everyone went home, leaving the Coven with just a few Hooks inside, the deckhand snuck out of his bed, going downstairs in order to retrieve the candle and a match. Then he silently walked outside, down the small path that was leading to the seashore. Once Killian was certain he wasn’t followed, he climbed inside the small tree house where he knew he would find a blanket and a pillow, making himself comfortable before lighting up the candle. Closing his eyes, he waited a few minutes before inhaling the scent of it, a lazy smile spreading across his face. He didn’t believe what he saw earlier with all the Hooks, but now that the dashing lad was back behind his eyelashes, he couldn’t deny it. The man was looking at him, a tender smile on his lips, waiting for him on the animal fur rug spread out on the wooden floor close to the fireplace. Killian opened his eyes, feeling the blush on his cheeks and ears. The more he realized what everything meant, the more he blushed at the idea of what the others would think if they happened to discover his new secret, but he trusted Dark Hook enough for him to hold his tongue in front of the others.

So in the end, all the Hooks finally found what sort of magic was behind the famous mountain lodge candle.

Some of them finding more magic than the others.

FIN


End file.
